Little Sky
by Syaoran's Sakura
Summary: After four long years of waiting for Tezuka, Fuji realized that, after all, it was worth the wait. **Birthday fic for Tezuka-sama!**


_**Disclaimer: **__Tezuka and Fuji will live happily ever after with each other if I owned Prince of Tennis._

_**Author's Notes: **__This is a post-birthday fic to my and our beloved __**Tezuka Kunimitsu**__! Please try to enjoy! (Oh, and the pairing here is strictly TezukaxFuji only!)(Yup, I know I posted this 2 days late, but still… I can't let this moment pass without a birthday fic!)_

**Little Sky**

**By: **Syaoran's Sakura

"_Whenever I want to feel close to you, even if you are on the other side of the world, I just look up the sky, thinking that under that sky you are happy and safe. Somehow, it makes me realize that even if you are far away, we are connected under the same sky, our own little sky."_

For the past four years, every October 7th, under a cherry tree, _their cherry tree, _Fuji sits patiently, waiting for someone, someone special to him. The one, who loved him, left him, and the one who promised to come back for him, that same day, his special someone's birthday…

It has been five years since they graduated from Seishun, the third year regulars. Most of them had already gone their own ways, leaving the town to pursue their dreams. The only ones who are left were Fuji and Tezuka, who were very much in love and wouldn't leave each other's side.

_Even if there are days when the tears roll down my cheeks_

_I want to have your back all for myself, but_

And then the letter came. It was an invitation to an exclusive tennis training course for professionals in Germany. Tezuka asked for his choice, although those hazel eyes glowed with excitement and joy.

_Because kindness is also cruel sometimes_

_I lose sight of the answer the more I search for it_

Fuji was saddened by this. Even though Tezuka told him that he loves him, the buchou's first love will always be tennis and Fuji will always be the second. And so, instead of being selfish, he let Tezuka go, knowing that it will cause him too much pain yet prepared to bear it.

But before he left Tezuka asked Fuji to meet him under their cherry tree, the place where they first met and professed their love to each other. There Tezuka told him to wait, next year, the same date and place, he will come back. As Tezuka was about to leave Fuji called and told him, "Happy birthday, Tezuka." and gave the buchou his most genuine smile, even though it hurt.

And so, keeping true to his promise, Fuji came back to the cherry tree every October 7th, waiting for his beloved to come back…

…_but when?_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Tezuka was lost for words. After four years of staying in Germany, he finally found the opportunity to come back to Japan, and the first place that he went to was the cherry tree where he made his last promise to Fuji.

After leaving Fuji, longing and guilt hung over his heart like a thundercloud, piercing his heart with thoughts of Fuji being sad and alone without him. But the smile that Fuji gave him that day had been an encouragement, his inspiration in finishing the course.

_But still…_

He felt angry with himself, for breaking his promise, for making him wait every year for him, even though Tezuka knew that he couldn't come back. And so, when he saw the tensai standing alone beneath the cherry tree, humming their song, he wanted to die that time, for hurting the one he cared for most.

_Because I have you, because I have tomorrow_

_Because I can't live on all alone_

_I feel you so close by me, I guess that's love_

_Because you know how much pain tears can bring_

_I want to find a smile in your transparent eyes_

_As I search for a definite meaning in them_

Fuji thought he was dreaming. There, standing in front of him, was his Tezuka, the one he had been waiting for, the one he loved. Before he knew it strong arms were wrapped around him, for Tezuka had rushed to him before his knees gave out.

"Yudan sezu no ikou, Fuji." was all Tezuka said to him. Fuji didn't answer, enjoying the feel of those arms around him again. A length of silence fell on them before Tezuka broke it.

"Were you thinking of me, Fuji?" he whispered.

Fuji chuckled, before answering, "No."

"Why?"

"Because," azure eyes glanced to the skies, "Whenever I want to feel close to you, even if you are on the other side of the world, I just look up the sky, thinking that under that sky you are happy and safe. Somehow, it makes me realize that even if you are far away, we are connected under the same sky, our own little sky.

"That's why I don't think about you often; to me it feels as if you are just right beside me."

Tezuka smiled, "Same here."

Another silence.

Fuji looked up to Tezuka, "How was your time in Germany? Still love tennis?"

"Everything was fine, although," Hazel eyes met cerulean ones, "Spending time there made me realize that I really love tennis. But now…"

"Now what?"

Tezuka kissed him lightly. "I've decided to settle for the second best."

Fuji didn't notice his tears until Tezuka wiped them away. Overjoyed he buried his head in his shoulder.

After finally being able to breathe again Fuji whispered, "Happy birthday, Tezuka." And he smiled his genuine smile. "I'm sorry I didn't bring a gift."

"Being with you again is enough, Fuji. Thank you."

As they stayed in each other's embrace Fuji's thoughts ran in his head.

"_After all those time…_

_It was worth the wait." _

_Because now I can embrace every word that you said_

_I'm sure that we'll come closer to each other_

_I guess that's love_

_Even if a tomorrow that nobody knows is waiting for us_

_it's all right, don't cry anymore_

_We'll join hands_

_And keep walking on forever_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_**Syaoran's Sakura: **__WAAAAAA!!!! To me this fic feels very crappy 'coz I just rushed the whole thing! (I hate homeworks!) The title of this fic came in my head when I heard the PoT song Little Sky… and the other song is __**Sore ga Ai Deshou **__by Mikuni Shimokawa… Try them! A belated birthday gift to Tezuka-sama! _

_**=Ps. **__To those who are waiting for the next chapter of my fic Fire Beneath my Wings, please wait a little longer. I'll upload it over the weekend. Gomenasai for the late update!_

_**Reviews will be treated with great care in my bottomless virtual heart (a.k.a. inbox) **_


End file.
